Highrisers Wiki:Breeding
__TOC__ Note: These rules apply to the roleplay universe, or roleplay universe in regards to reality. See the General Policy for rules about out-of-roleplay behavior. Important Reminders *NSFW roleplay is strictly forbidden in the main server. You should not roleplay your cats physically mating anywhere in the roleplay channels (although if you wish to do it in a dm or elsewhere, this is fine as long as both partners are comfortable). *Roleplay relationships ≠ real relationships. Don't assume you are in a relationship with someone just because your characters are in a relationship does not mean you and that character's operator are. *Nagging someone for a relationship with their character is not allowed. *You must follow the Genetics and Mechanics when kitting. Flings *During New-leaf and Leaf-fall, when most she-cats are in heat, cats are permitted to seek out cats in other Clans for flings. This is generally tolerated mostly due to the need for preventing incest in the Clans, although the strictness of it varies from Clan to Clan. *Any cat that is requested to breed is perfectly allowed to reject a request, or just bar all requests. No cat will be forced into the breeding pool. **A cat who violates this rule and ignores the rejection (ie rape) is ostracized by their Clan, typically exiled or killed depending on circumstances and the Clan’s customs. The kits that come from the pairing (if impregnation is successful) can be given to another queen upon birth if the mother wishes, but they are always kept within the mother’s Clan, and the father’s bloodline is not recognized. (Depending on the Clan, the kits may either be treated normally or discriminated against for being ‘bastards’) *Some Clans breed for certain desirable traits like strength, speed, or even beauty. Mates *If two (or more*) cats feel that they are in love, and wish to mate with each other exclusively instead of pursuing flings during the heat seasons, they may request an official ceremony from their Clan to recognize them as mates. The ceremony itself varies between the Clans, but the end goal is always to bind together all parties in marriage-like recognition in the eyes of not only all the Clans, but StarClan themselves. *Typically mate ceremonies are only held for two cats (usually male/female), but it can be very flexible and include other cats as well. Some examples of these exceptions include: **Homosexual pairings (which typically include a breeding surrogate, since that’s the main purpose of the ceremony & recognition) ***Polyamorous groups (where 3+ cats are mutually in love and want to breed together as a group instead of as a solitary pair) Litter Limits In order to regulate kit populations, a few litter rules have been added. * The max amount of kittens in a litter is four, if there's anymore they'd have to be stillborns. * A cat is only allowed to have three litters of kittens. ** This includes adopting kittens too. * A cat must be 20(+) moons before they can have a litter/adopt. * Before a cat can have another litter/adopt again- they must wait until their previous litter is apprenticed. LGBT Content *In order to maximize potential for our roleplay (as well as to show inclusion and acceptance for groups often omitted or ostracized from our peers), we recognize several sexualities and gender identities beyond the expected ones for a character to identify with. Anyone's character can be homosexual/gay/lesbian, bisexual/bi, pansexual/pan, asexual/ace, transgender, nonbinary or any combination of them if they desire. For simplicity's sake, these are the only identities we will accept immediately and without question, but if you really wish for a character with uncommon identification, consult the system council about it. *As stated in the general policy, discrimination against LGBT content outside/inside of roleplay is strictly not allowed. More Roleplay Policies/Guides *Roleplay Policy *Character Creation *Battle **Breeding Genetics **Breeding Mechanics Category:Breeding